noche de pasión
by Amira-20
Summary: es una noche tranquila en el going merry y dos de sus tripulantes se demuestran lo k sienten...! dejen reviews pliss!o


Ola! aki estoy de nuevo, es el mismo k noche de estrellas, pero con pekeños cambios , ( o sea, mejorado), le e cambiado el titulo pork me gustó mas este… no se espero k me de suerte! y por favor si me dejáis reviews( espero k si) acepto criticas( siempre ayudan a mejorar, jejeO) bueno aquí os dejo espero k os guste y, que aunque sea corto lo disfrutéis.

_**Noche de pasión… **_

Empezaba a oscurecer, y pensaba en lo que debería hacer con aquellos sentimientos que invadían en esos momentos su corazón, pensando, imaginando mas bien que él no le correspondería. Notó como se acercaba por detrás y se recostaba a su lado, no se giró, ni siquiera le miró, sabía lo que quería y notó como él le echaba miradas furtivas, sonrió, se acercó a él, que se estaba sonrojando por momentos, cosa que ella notó, al ver como ella se acercaba cada vez más.

Se giró y al verla frente a frente con él, no lo pudo aguantar más, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, la acercó hacia él hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, la miró, y la besó, fue un beso muy a juego con su personalidad, un beso feroz, ardiente, pero que contenía mucho amor.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando él la besó, en realidad no se lo esperaba, pero le siguió, pues era lo que llevaba deseando desde hacia mucho tiempo, continuaron así un buen rato, hasta que él decidió empezar a besar su cuello, para más tarde comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, para después quitársela.

Ya era noche cerrada, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, y la única luz que los iluminaba era la de la luna, realmente una noche perfecta para dar ese gran paso, pensó ella, mientras empezaba a quitarle los pantalones.

En una noche como ésta,

En un lugar como éste,

Bajo la mirada atenta de éstas estrellas,

Testigos de nuestro amor,

Yo, me entrego a ti

Como única mujer en tu vida,

y solo espero a que tú

me aceptes con todos

y cada uno de mis defectos,

tal y como yo te acepto a ti.

Y que solo el cielo estrellado,

Presencie nuestro mutuo amor,

Y que,

Aquí y ahora nos entreguemos los dos,

Porque tan solo nosotros

Importamos esta noche,

Porque ta solo los dos,

Estaremos unidos por siempre.

Ya debía ser muy tarde, se dijo, pero en realidad no le importaba nada en ese momento, solo quería estar con el hombre que amaba, solo quería estar con él. Siguieron un buen rato, hasta que, agotados se tumbaron mirándose con pasión, con amor…

El cielo empezaba a aclarar, se hacia de día, en pocos minutos despertarían sus compañeros, así, pues se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde yacían sus ropas.

Le miró indiscretamente, mientras empezaba a vestirse, estaba amaneciendo y, la verdad, no le interesaba que sus compañeros la viesen así.

Mientras veía como se vestía pudo ver en su cara, una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, era totalmente distinta a la que él conocía, ahora sí que se podía decir que él era el único que la conocía de verdad.

Lo observó un rato más, después de haberse acabado de vestir, se levantó y le dijo.

-deberías empezar a vestirte, en seguida se levantaran todos…- el asintió mientas se vestía rápidamente para, luego sentarse, apoyando la cabezo en la barandilla.

Ella se dirigió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado, para susurrarle al oído- mañana te esperaré, se puntual…- una vez lo hubo dicho se levantó, y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

- por supuesto, nico robin…- murmuró zoro- aquí estaré…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaa!O

Os ha gustado? espero que si .

Bueno este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo después de inventarme el poema…( si, si el poema es mío ) pensé que la pareja a la que le quedaría mejor el poemita era zoroxrobinn…( no se si estaréis de acuerdo jajajajajaj) bueno espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado…

La verdad pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero me salió así, así que … bueno jejejej seguro que pensáis que el titulo es ridículo… pero esque no se me ocurrió nada más así que a aguantarse…pero lo importante es el texto verdad?

Bueno espero que me dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció …

Ok? Bueno me despido byee!

P.D: Y dejar reviews plis! K si no me deprimo….u.u!


End file.
